Saisho Teki
Saisho Teki is a global terrorist and criminal who is held to such a regard that he is thought by some to be a myth. Background Saisho has had his hands in many illegal activities over the years, including terrorism, drug-running, and human trafficking. At an undisclosed point in time, he encountered a team that included Might Guy, who were on an intelligence-gathering mission. Saisho easily killed every member of the team except for Guy, leaving him to live. This incident would come to haunt Guy for many years afterwards. Appearance Saisho is a tall and lean man, with short, copper-colored hair and a rugged beard. He wears a black ballcap with a tan, leather jacket and dark jeans. Personality Saisho is a despot and criminal who appears to have no regard for human life. He was described by Might Guy as having total apathy when he massacred a squad of Shinobi. He has a low tolerance for people who don't do as he commands, displaying this when Mathew Warren was about to try to run from him. He also has very high confidence in his own abilities, as he belittled the elite Kakashi Hatake and ANBU Team Ichi, the most skilled ANBU Black Ops team in the Hidden Leaf. Abilities Saisho's abilities are to such a degree that he was thought to be a myth by Kurenai Yuhi. His influence stretches far beyond the boundaries of the Shinobi World, as it is stated he has influence nearly all over the world. He possesses a mechanical hand in place of his right hand, although it is unknown how he got this or what it can do. Saisho was able to inflict a severe injury on the elite Shinobi Kakashi Hatake without visibly moving. While it is unknown how he was able to do this, Kakashi was left barely able to stand with that one strike. Saisho was also able to eliminate the entirety of ANBU Team Ichi, the most skilled ANBU Black Ops team in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Forensic analysis of the battle showed that he did this with a single attack, escaping afterwards before American authorities could arrive on scene. Story Season One Saisho is first seen in Roaring Falls, spotted by Mathew Warren as he is walking the other direction. After Matt finishes the school day, he is approached directly by Saisho. Saisho tells Matt to come with him, and when Matt refuses, tells him he will not get away. Kakashi Hatake arrives and intervenes, and is shocked to realize who Saisho is. Saisho states that Kakashi seems familiar, but since he can't remember where, decides Kakashi must not be very powerful. Without moving, Saisho deals Kakashi a lethal injury before ANBU Team Ichi arrives. The Team Captain tells Kakashi to take Matt and run. Kakashi eventually agrees, and he escapes with Matt while Team Ichi engages Saisho. The battle is not shown, but it is later revealed that Saisho killed all members of Team Ichi before escaping. Trivia *Saisho currently has the highest number of kills in the series to date. Category:Character Category:OC